tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth Visit
Log Title: Earth Visit Characters:''Cookie, Goth, Deathsaurus, Blast Off (IRC) Kingmaker, Underwood, Guardian ''Location: Southwest United States - North America Date:''12/06/2019 ''TP:''None ''Summary: Blast Off, Goth and Deathsaurus go out for some training on Earth and things don't go as planned. Category:2019 Category:Logs ''As logged by 'Deathsaurus Southwest United States - North America Blast Off has arrived. Cookie is out in her beat up but reliable truck, driving down the lonely highways out west. There's a bunch of boxes in the back, full almost to bursting and taped shut. Goth appears. (Invited by Deathsaurus) Cookie is out in her beat up but reliable truck, driving down the lonely highways out west. There's a bunch of boxes in the back, full almost to bursting and taped shut. (repose for Goth) The shuttle uprights as the wings and stabilizer fin fall away and the engine cylinders fall forward. The top half of the shuttle breaks apart to reveal Blast Off. Deathsaurus flies into view, just a giant mechanical dragon out to do what giant mechanical dragons do. Hes chosen one of the deserts on Earth, someplace far from civilization to scan the planet. "So. This is the Earth." the white and blue dragonformer lands, digging his claws in "Sand. Another hard to land on surface." Goth suddenly vanishes with a slight whisper of sound. Blast Off falls vertically, his arms folding over his head. His legs join together, his wings come forward and Blast Off becomes a shuttle. From behind a set of rocks and trees would come a Latino man with pitch black hair pulled back into a pony tail, that was held in by a red ribbon, a black goatee, thin, green eyes, fangs and slightly pointed ears (Yes Goth went there) in black slacks, a black turtleneck, and white, heeled boots.. A necklace around his neck with a crystalin cube being held on by some sort of removable adhesive sticky... Wasn't rocking the lab coat today. "You'll learn eventually amigo." Goth would say idly, his real body hidden else wear with his cloaking mechanism on... For now Goth was smoothly trotting around with his Holo-matter. Blast Off happens to be in the same area, as it turns out. The Combaticon HQ is somewhere in the desert, maybe that's why the Combaticon shuttle is here. Or maybe he is simply getting to know this planet... for reasons. Though a love of ogranic places is not one of them, though. The shuttle catches sight of another Cybertronian, or it sure seems like one... is that a dragon? He changes course to investigate. GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Deathsaurus turns his head as he hears the breaks. He narrows his optics. "Natives.." He says "And me without a holoform. Tell me. How..familiar are humans with us here now?" he asks. "Well that cover was blown quickly." Goth mutters to himself dryly, at least grateful /he/ quickly activated his Holomatter. "Well enough that I believe I can handle this.. Yo creo que...I've been studying them as a species." Goth says to Des not completely confident, starts shooing him a bit further back away from the road where they don't attract more attention. It should be noted, that Goth's Holomatter was already tall, (About 5 foot, 7 inches) the taller heeled, white boots he was wearing, only added to it, so it was likely a bit amusing to see such a man running in heels. Deathsaurus looks around for a cave or anything he can fly to. The area is surprisingly out in the open. "I'll follow your lead. I could have chosen a more secured area." Blast Off picks up some smaller forms near the Cybertronian, too, but he hasn't landed yet. The others will see a large brown and purple space shuttle just come zooming overhead -and he's got Decepticon symbols on his wings and nosecone. But first- his focus is on the dragon. The others look human and thus not a potential threat, right? He radios down to Deathsaurus, though the others may hear his broadcast, "<< And pray tell, who might you be? >> The Combaticon's weapon systems come online but he hasn't activated anything yet. On the alert now, Cookie looks up and sees Blast Off. While the dragon isn't showing a brand, the shuttle is definitely a Decepticon. "Shit," she sighed under her breath. She reaches for her radio and makes a call back to base, just coordinates and descriptions of the two robots she can see. She hasn't really noticed the fake human yet, though. Deathsaurus decides to idenitfy himself with a bow of his long serpentine neck. Quick come up with a name. You're dead remember. "Phoenix." oh that's not obvious at all. "Just seeing what this planet is about. Are you stationed nearby?" His voice is deep, with a low reverb, fitting a mech of his size. And its huge. He focuses on the human vehicle a moment. He doesnt attack or anything. Maybe hes not that kind of machine. "We're being observed. Authorities you think?" Goth Lets out a curse as he hears Blast Off over his radio, can this get /ANYMORE/ worse!? He should probably not say that allowed, knowing his luck. "Dios maldito! ¡Mis piernas son muy cortas en este momento!" He shouts to Des, completely forgetting if the dragon could understand Human spanish... He eventually catches up with the larger dragon, panting heavily. Blast Off circles around, still taking in the scene and those in it. The Combaticon veers in and lands -close enough to talk but far away enough not to be within easy reach of anyone. He likes his distance. The tall shuttleformer has a faceplate and an unamused, somewhat bored expression as he eyes Deathsaurus with cold, violet optics. Heavily heat-shielded arms cross as he considers this mech. He's still looking for Autobot or Decepticon symbols. "Phoenix, hmm? I'm not familiar with the name..." Of course, he hasn't been on Earth much lately, so it's not like he KNOWS everyone stationed there. The human female ducks out of sight for a bit, so his next focus goes to Goth's avatar running up to this "Phoenix" guy... is that a HUMAN he's with? The shuttleformer's trigger finger twitches. "You're not an *Autobot*, are you?" He's just about to grab his gun from subspace when he realizes something about Goth seems familiar. The Combaticon stops and squints at the "human". "...." There's something odd about this... wait, is that a holomatter? Cookie takes a moment to zip her parka back up and slip a hat over her curls before opening the truck. It's cold out this time of year. She opens the door cautiously and leans on it, looking out at the two robots on the ground. She notices the other human and blinks, then waves to get his attention. Deathsaurus has been called many things. But Autobot? Never. "I'm a new build." he says, his own crimson optics focused on Blast Off a moment. Honestly the name was thought up on a whim. His study of earth legends and the local area. It just seemed like an appropriate thing to psit out. "Testing out this body. I am just. Phoenix." he says. "This is my..." he thinks fast. "Local....guide would you call it?" he asks. "Ambassador? The local I have chosen to show me around this area. As to how we met, thats a long story." one he hasnt come up with yet. "But I am simply..adjusting to this planets unique aptomsphere, ground, lifeforms, cultures. It is...a surprising world this..Earth is it?" "Annoyed Protoform sitter is more like." Goth would quip dryly in is accented english.. He'd cringe trying to think of a lie that Blast Off would believe, he did catch a glance at the woman though, giving a nod as he took a step back. "This is...Erm... " he'd then flinch feeling a hot pain and looked down at his hand and.. Wait had that always been black...? He'd squint looking at his fingers, he'd roll up his sleeve to show a full arm-sleeve Tattoo. "No recuerdo haber agregado esto...?" He'd shake his head out of it and let the sleeve drop. Blast Off gazes back at "Phoenix". "Mmhmm." He's still not sure what to make of this guy.. something is off here. There's something this mech isn't telling him. Still, at least he doesn't *seem* to be a Bot, so.... he turns back to the "humans", noticing the female as she waves at Goth. The Combaticon looks a bit... disgusted. He glances back at Deathsaurus. "I see. Well, this planet is certainly very.... organic." He doesn't sound impressed. Now back to Goth. Hmm, there is something VERY familiar about that being but... they're not outright admitting anything so, for now, Blast Off doesn't press it. Though he does ask, "This is.... what?" His knowledge of human languages is rather lacking, alas. Then he turns to look back at the actual human. "And who is *that*?" He squints at the boxes in the back of her truck, also eying that truck suspiciously. You never know where an Autobot might be hiding! Cookie sticks with the comforting metal bulk of her sturdy old truck. The other human looks plenty friendly with the dragon robot, and neither of them look more than slightly wary of the obvious Decepticon. Cookie was getting a sinking feeling that she might be outnumbered in this scenario. Still, if she were to run, then she'd look like she had something to hide. Or worse, was prey. Brazening this out for the moment might be for the best. Cookie punched the button on her radio for a different frequency anyway, just in case. Deathsaurus pauses. "Run it through the language translator, if you have one." He says, wrapping his tail around hismelf as he looks to the truck "I have no clue. They're not approaching so..." he blinks. "I hope we dont end up on the youtube." he shakes his head "That would be embarassing. Maybe we'll need to make sure the humans not recording." he is then focused on Goth's arm as he rolls up the sleeve. "That's..incredible. It just showed up on its own? Think its some sort of nocturnal camoflague? I hear some earth creatures can blend in their cnvironment when startled." oh, he knows so little about this world. "Err.. I do not know, Lanzadera, but I feel we are likely to find out, sí?." He shrugs, giving an awkward smile, showing his fangy-overbite with a weak, if not nervous, chuckle. Goth then gives Des a flat look, mostly trying to keep the act up. "that is the least of your worries, niño." He'd huff, his face then lights up quite the shade of embarrassed red as he scoffs. "Doubt so! will be something I will need to look into later! For now, we have bigger issues to worry about." He'd grumble, trying to keep his cool, running his hand through his messy slicked back hair, and moving his hands about rather admintly as he spoke... Seems as a human, he was much more expressive in both facial features, hand gestures and talking with his hands. He'd finally take a deep breath and fold his hands behind him, trying to calm the big puppy that was 'Phoenix' and strided his way over to the woman. "...Sí?" He'd ask hesitantly with a raised bushy brow. Deathsaurus nods "Yes. I do hope the Decepticon doesnt cause us trouble. I hear they can be. Ive never met one before. I woke up in Mexico, my shuttle scanning the area, met my friend here and we just flew until we are here." He turns to the woman in the jeep and speaks to her in Spanish. "Hola, no queremos hacerte daño, ¿hablas inglés?" he says loudly towards Cookie's jeep. Blast Off frowns under his faceplate. "Ah." Language translator? He'll have to get one, apparently. The Combaticon starts searching and downloading an app as he looks around. "Youtube? What on Cyberton is that?" He takes a step towards the truck.... no, doesn't seem to be an Autobot. Still, he peers over at the boxes in the truck. "Recording? Do you think the fleshling is recording us?" He stoops down to try and squint into the cab of the truck where Cookie is sitting. He lets Goth close the gap towards the woman, though, still eying him, still feeling like this guy seems familiar. Then this "Phoenix" speaks up again and he eyes him too. "You a Neutral, then? Haven't seen many as of late..." Cookie raises her voice a little. "Si, hablo ingles. Espanol, tambien." Her accent is a bit more east coast, Cuban influence than the local Mexican flavor. Then, switching, "Everything alright?" She doesn't have anything in her hands right at the moment, though the pickup for her radio is on the seat of the truck, close enough to grab in a hurry. Deathsaurus nods "Yes. It is allright." he says, his own accent a little strange for a Cybertronian "If the Decepticon causes problems, I think I can handle it. You can come out if you want. I will not harm the locals." From afar, Nightfall eyes. A signal has moved. :> From afar, Nightfall would have noticed the open signal no longer coming in on a satellite relay, but a terrestrial connection. :P Oh, my. Hmm? "Ah, good, I speak both as well." He'd smile innocently. "err... Yes, I was.. allowing my ah." He pauses, looking for the word, eyes shifting to look at the sky above. "Compatriot, here, out to stretch his wings, know how el joven can be." He nods, gesturing to Deathsaurus. "I do hope we did not cause to much of a fright, señora." Goth would nod, he was well spoken even though he struggled with his words, proper and polite all things considered... Even though he was trying to hard to bullshit his way through this. He spins his hands. "Just Ah.. bit caught up between two incidents as it where." He smiles awkwardly. The landscape is particularly spectacular. <> ....Ah? Landscape hmm? This "Phoenix" mech proceeds to completely ignore him, which is not something Blast Off likes. No, not at all. It sets off his suspicions, and the shuttleformer's hand now drops down to where his subspace is. He takes a step back, preparing to leap up into the air if needed, since he far prefers to fight in the air, not on the ground. "I asked you a question. Actually... several. If you're not a Neutral, and you're not any Decepticon I know... that would make you an Autobot." He gestures to the two 'humans'. "And no Decepticon I know hangs around *fleshlings*." He takes another step back, then his produces his ionic blaster, aiming it at Deathsaurus. "But *Autobots* do..." His black fingers grip the gun, trigger finger ready to squeeze- but he holds off... at least for a few seconds. Indeed. <> ..... Dare I ask what you are refering too? Cookie huffs a laugh, shaking her head. "Not even the weirdest thing I've seen out on these roads. There's this giant spider robot that collects dolls out here somewhere." But when Blast Off pulls a blaster, she reaches into the cab. Either she's going to grab the mike... or maybe the thing behind the seat. It depends on how this goes. Deathsaurus turns to Blast Off. "My apologies. Im worried about the locals seeing us. Let me field some." He says. "I am just Phoenix. I am no Autobot. Trust me." He tenses. "I have always had an affinity towards organic lifeforms. They are just like us in many ways." his own wings spread, showing sharp blades. "I'd put that down if I were you, stranger." He hisses, circling Blast Off. "As for what the youtube is? Its something humans use on the internets to share videos and film and the like. It is good to watch when you're looking for their culture. As I told the human here.." he moves protectively in front of Goth. The other human is in a jeep and not in the open. But hes friend is exposed. "I will not allow harm to come to them. If you fire at either of them. There will be...conseuqences, Decepticon." A miasma of dazzling apertures, coalescing into an image that I find... delightfully intriguing. Theres many interesting images. Which one catches your fancy? Personally. Im watching a butterfly. Seems to be migrating. The monarchs would be in Central American now. Right continent, but I believe the wrong species. A little too far north. Maybe this group is off-course. Global Warming I hear has been changing migrating patterns. (Radio) Nightfall sends you a radio transmission, 'Digital Encryption Key, 2,048 characters in length | Handshake Initiating | Source: Satellite | Rate: 48Gbps – PING..?' Hm. Nightfall pages: That was just data, by the way. IT didn't accept the brackets. :P You paged Nightfall with '' Aaaaand Goth now has questions for Airachnid later, as he raises a brow at that in questioning... He then looks to Blast off and Des and bites his lip starting to sweat some, he needed to get this under control, quickly! More so considering how fragile this current holomatter form was, he'd be reeling badly if he got hit, both in this form and his actual frame! THink, think think! What has Vortex told him about Blast Off that could tip the shuttle off they're.. Well not exactly enemies. "Ah.. Ahaha." he laughs weakly. "Now, now.. We need not have to fight, sí? We are all merely out here to ah.. indulge ourselves in looking around, surely a shuttle of your stature wouldn't be as so.." he'd think. "Uncouth, to shoot at a fw passers by." He'd smile. GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. Blast Off squints harder at Deathsaurus. "Trust you? Why would I *trust* you?" He draws in a vent of air, as if preparing to fire, but does listen as 'Phoenix' tries to talk him down. The Combaticon sees those sharp blades, optic ridges furrowing. Blast Off is no coward, but he's not exactly itching to get into a fight either, truthfully. Especially if it required major repairs for him later. Thus why he at least gives a listen before blasting away. The Combaticon looks undecided as 'Phoenix' finishes, his violet optics again narrowing as he's threatened over mere /fleshlings/! He puffs up slightly, trying to decide if his ego is at stake here, grip tightening on his weapon. Then one of the 'humans' speaks. Blast Off turns to gaze down at Goth, again bothered by the way he seems so... familiar. And then he says THAT. The mention of *uncouth* gets Blast Off jerking his head back slightly. He blinks at Goth, suddenly realizing *why* he sounds so familiar. And- well, Goth has definitely hit a key word with him. His weapon starts to slowly lower. "I-I am not *uncouth*." Its interesting to me though. Oh, do tell, dear friend. Cookie decides that shutting up might be the best thing to do right this minute. She keeps her mouth shut and watches, hoping this defuses without violence. This species had shown no interest in this region. Suddenly, after pilot dies, a whole group of them have taken interest in it. They are circling near a predator's territory. I dont think they've informed the rest of the group. They seem to be lone. Rogues perhaps. <> Odio todo de ti... hmm? Fascinating. I may have to leave my mountain to look for butterflies, although I'm hardly a lepidopterist. However, I do appreciate a good ...chrysalis? Going to add a few to your collection? Or just observe. Personally I like to watch them fly for a while. But friends of mine, well might want to pin them to a board, seeing a few loners out there like that. Just saying. Deathsaurus shrugs his large shoulders. "You have no reason to...I didnt catch your name." he says, keeping his weapons online just in case. "Do I look like an Autobot build?" he asks. "Would it help if you saw my root form? Its not..a build they choose often but stranger things have happened, I suppose." his tail wraps around his feet a bit. "I do not harm the innocents. My honor prevents such things." Only the most careless and pedestrian of slow-witted amateurs stomp into the field with little more than a net, sir. You should know better than that. I prefer.. high powered lenses, or the services of professionals. just be careful with them. They're rare, fragile specimens and I would not want to see them harmed. I do genuinely appreciate your concern for both the butterflies and myself, kind Guardian. My modus operandi is always caution; with your advice, I shall be doubly so. Goth rolls his eyes at the internet channel, they are about as subtle as a high-speed impact collision... He'd slap his hand over his face shook his head, and sighed, before looking back to Blast Off and Death. "See? Then there is no reason to fight, wouldn't you say, amigo?" Goth smiled with a relaxed shrug, the bags under his eyes though betray what he was trying to indicate. Im a guardian. Its my job to keep an eye on things isnt it? Blast Off is still suspicious but his gun arm is lowering, not pointing at anything except dirt now. "I am the Combaticon, Blast Off," he says proudly, "Perhaps you've heard of us?" Anyone named *Combat* anything is probably not what Cookie wants to hear, either, but at least he seems to be standing down for now. "True, Autofools often go for.... softer appearances." His optics squint again, "But I rarely hear non-Autobots talking about *protecting the innocent*. Why bother, if you're not one of them?" He sighs softly and nods to Goth. Slowly. "I suppose." Goth? Is that you, Goth? He lets his gun point down to the ground beside him now. "But what exactly is so interesting about this fleshling, anyway?" He again peers at her and her truck and her packages. Cookie arches her eyebrows. "I think you guys are the ones out of place," she says. "I've just been around collecting charity goods. Speaking of, do you need a coat?" she asks the apparently lightly dressed Goth hologram. "It's damn near freezing out." Deathsaurus tilts his head twitching at something. He looks a little disturbed. "We should move on. I think someones trying to track me." he says, folding his wings back. He apparantly no longer thinks Blast Off is a threat. He seems disturbed by something far greater. He nods "Combaticons. I have heard a great deal about you. Mercenary group, spent some time in detention before swearing loyalty to Megatron." he folts his wings. "Have you ever considered theres more to this galaxy then doing Megatron's will?" oh now that's a loaded question. Phoenix tenses when he hears Blast Off question his protection "A lot of people consider it a weakness. Primus knows my own troops do. But if they are no part in our war, then why disturb them? Its a waste of resources. Besides. What challenge is there, to take on a being so small? No. Unless the human in question allies with my enemies. Then I do not consider them an enemy." he motions a clawed hand at Goth "We just landed to look for fuel. Looks like theres not many civilizations about. When I awakened, he was the first face I saw." he says. "We've been exploring ever since." well part of that is true anyways. Goth pauses.. it was freezing out, he'd not realized it, but maybe that was because he was focused on trying not to get /shot/... He'd been unconsciously been curling his hands in and out trying to warm them up. "Ah... Er.. It would be appreciated, señora.. I had not bothered to get one, what with all my work in a heated lab." He'd smile awkwardly. Goth glanced back to Blast Off, and then to Cookie. "...Ah, My name is Goth, Goth Underwood, may refer to me by my Sir name it is my ah.. Surname." He'd nod.. He pauses hearing Des though and takes a breath. "Ah yes, being out and exposed liek this is /quite/ bad. Wouldn't wish to attract more attention to Ourselves then we already have." he'd agree. Blast Off looks prideful... until the detention center is mentioned. And the "loyalty". He tries to shove his immediate, unpleasant thoughts about a certain "loyalty program" aside and not to think too hard about it- though Deathsaurus may have no idea just how loaded a question that is as he asks it. Looking away, the Combaticon bristles slightly, armor plates ruffling, and crosses his arms. "Better Megatron than Optimus Prime..." he grumbles. Or *Starscream*. He listens to the rest, though, glancing to the human sitting in that truck. "I ...suppose. It's not like they're really a threat by themselves." He's actually prefer they leave him alone and he'd do the same. But orders are orders... He nods as 'Phoenix explains about his 'human companion' over there. Optics narrow as he looks to Goth. Is that Goth? It sure sounds like him. He'd like to know just *what* the slag is going on, but if it IS Goth he's hiding it. Why? He'll play along and try to find out. And sure enough- Goth. It IS him. Cookie gives a cheerful smile, loosening up her parka a bit in case she needs to get to the concealed handgun. Not that it would do a -lot- of damage to robots, but something is better than nothing. She goes around to the back of the truck, hopping up into the bed to cut one of the boxes open and produce a large brown coat, complete with hat and gloves tucked just barely visible in the pockets. "Here," she says, walking over to offer it to Goth. Deathsaurus starts to circle Blast Off again. Not aggressively, but studying him, as if considering something. he mutters to himself and growls softly sounding flustrated about something and , shaking his head. "This deception is tedious. I suppose you'll know sooner or later." Oh it seems his patience has run out for this game. He opens a panel on his chest, revealing a sigil. Its violet, like a Decepticon symbol but stylized differently. There are two gold bars above it showing some sort of rank. Those in the know would know its a Destron symbol, showing the rank of commander. "That answer anything?" "Gracias señora." Goth says slipping it on, and huffs, now noticing his breath.. His ears droop ever so slightly as he finally has something to warm his hands in.. Worst part about understanding Organic anatomy? His Holomatter acted much more realistically to things such as temperature change.... His moment of Relaxation is sadly brought to an end as Des gets his own sigil out, and Goth looks to panic a bit, but he has to keep playing /his/ role. Blast Off watches these scrawny little 'humans' interact, then looks up as Deathsaurus starts circling him again. He straightens and tenses, then ....sees that sigil. The Combaticon's optic ridges furrow in concentration... wait, he's seen that before, on... Blast off suddenly blinks and straightens up again, at attention- not like the at-attention of getting ready for a fight, but the at-attention of realizing a superior officer is close by. "Uh...oh. Yes-" He stops himself before saying *sir*. Looking at Des, then Goth in disguise over there... what the *slag* did he stumble onto here? He glances from one to other, but... whatever's going on, they seem to want their identities on the down-low. 'Sir' might raise questions to the human- the real one. He clears his throat, rubbing at the side of his helmet. "...I see." Deathsaurus covers it back up again and nods "Well then theres that. I dotn't think theres going to be anymore problems." he says, sitting quietly again. GAME: Cookie PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Cookie IS military, and recognizes the bearing almost instinctively at this point, even if it's not directed at her. She goes back to the bed of the truck, taking the excuse of needing to reclose the box so she won't be right in the middle of this... whatever it is. Undercover Decepticon officer training? Who knows? "Odio mi vida..." Goth mumbles under his breath, rubbing at his nose bridge, before going into a full rubbing of his face. "Right.. Niño!" Goth would call as he started to approach, acting as if he didn't see the sigil. "We should be going, I'm sure there are ah.. better places to exercise, that do not disturb those out here." Deathsaurus nods "Agreed." he says. "Should we ..do something about our witness?" He asks. Blast Off is a bit quieter, now that he's realized... at least the who, if not the why. He remains standing, letting the other do... whatever. He keeps an optic on that real human, though. GAME: Cookie FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Cookie bites her lip, considering options. But now that they're talking about getting rid of her, impatience finally kicks in. She opens the door of her truck and steps up on the step inside, leaning over the door. "You robots realize I've already called in this location? You start anything, and there'll be at least two militaries after you. You keep things peaceful, and we can all walk away intact. Sound good?" Goth blinks looking a little surprised. "Eh?" he says, at least /trying/ to maintain his cover. GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Deathsaurus realizes this human may be something they dont understand as well. "Two militaries? And which one do you represent?" He asks, tensing. This isnt good at all. "If it is an option. I owuld like everyone to walk away as if this encounter never happened, Miss..." Blast Off lifts an optic ridge at the human as she leans out the door. The NERVE. He looks down on her with a bit of a haughty expression, but perhaps there's a bit of an impressed-looking one, too. He casts a glance towards the horizon, though... without his team around he doesn't really want either Autobots OR a lot of humans coming en force.... He watches and waits as Deathsaurus asks his question. Cookie is in plainclothes, so... "Miss Randall," she says. "Or Petty Officer Randall, if you prefer. Navy." She nods vaguely out towards the desert. "And there's Autobots just over the horizon, a whole city. It's a hop, skip, and a jump for them to be here. If it happens to be necessary. But if nobody shoots, we can just chalk this up to a funny story to tell our drinking buddies." Goth just looks at the three and /slowly/ starts back up from them to that rock he'd been behind, trying to go unnoticed. Deathsaurus pauses. "Officer Randall. I know I am not fooling you in any way." He says. "Nor really afraid of Autobots, however I will respect you." he says. "I would prefer to remain anomyous, however I doubt this is going to be the case. I would like to leave with my compatriots if tht is fine. And keep this meeting between us." Cookie nods. "Suits me," she says. She gives the retreating Goth a dubious look, but swings into the truck, buckling in. "Stay out of trouble- it's almost Christmas." And she puts the vehicle into gear. Blast Off tilts his head at this human. "You're not afraid?" He asks. "How rather... audacious." Again, he says that with his stuffy, haughty accent and it's a bit hard to know if it's a compliment or an insult. "But I suppose, if you have *military* backup, perhaps that makes sense. Still, I haven't seen anything special from the fleshlings." He doesn't seem very impressed with humans at the momnent. Cookie has disconnected. Deathsaurus blinks "Christmas. And whats that about?" he asks. "I suppose I ust research." he says. "Sorry that didnt last much longer. Perhaps the human will keep the secret. But we cant bet on that." Once she's gone.. Goth relaxes and breaths out a sigh of relief before looking at goth Blast Off and Des flatly. "Los dos son estúpidos e impacientes. ¡Esa fue la peor señal de no revelar tu tapadera, que he visto!" he starts, slapping his hand over his face, nearly locking himself over the rock with a yelp. Deathsaurus lowers his head. "Lo siento. But I know that is not enough. Must work harder on that.." "Christmas?" Blast Off never heard of that, either. He looks to Deathsaurus and shrugs. "Probably one of the planet's customs or rituals or something." He stands there, watching the truck drive off, then stares at Deathsaurus. "Uh..." Now he shuffles closer, leaning in all conspirational-like. He loud whispers, "Okay, so.... what the slag is going on, here?" He gazes over at Goth, squinting. "And what does THAT mean?" Deathsaurus pauses. "Another language of this world. I would recommend downloading some language files. That one is Spanish." he explains. "One of the most frequently spoken languages on the planet." He says. "When I was placed into this...new body, Megatron wanted me to pretend that I hadn't survived. I find the lies to be tedious." Goth crosses his arms, leaning on the rock. "Des wished to come down here, so, I cloaked and dawned my Holomatter to fit in with the natives of this planet..." He'd explain spinning his hand. "Given my understanding of organic species, mine is a bit more ah... life like." Goth huffs. "That and being stuck on this planet for sometime gave me insights when I wasn't falling in and out of stasis." Deathsaurus pauses. "Figure it'd be easier to hide out here than on Cybertron. However.. its strange. When I moved off world. I had a feeling I was being watched." "Spanish... all right," Blast Off makes sure that's one of the files he downloads. Then he tilts his head slightly at Des. "I'd heard you were dead. But fake your own death? Why?" He suddenly thinks twice of that and straightens a bit. "...If I may ask, Sir." Then he turns and looks at the human Goth down there. "You're spying on them, then?" He blinks, looking a bit perturbed. "You were STUCK on this mudball?!" He looks back to Des, "Watched?" Deathsaurus shrugs. "I think its tedious myself, but it's what Megatron wanted. I do not know why." he shrugs. "Yes. Ever feel a machine ping? Something on your radio like someone may be listening in?" "Hmm. Well, if Megatron commanded it, then..." His cerebro-cortex feels a bit fuzzy suddenly. Stupid loyalty program. He rubs at his forehead. "One obeys." He frowns at the mention of a 'ping'. "Ah... yes, sometimes. You got that when you came here?" Deathsaurus nods "Yes. I wonder if it were a someone listening or maybe some way to let me know Im being watched and to follow orders." yep. Paranoia's kicking in. "I failed at it." Blast Off blinks, looking around. The loyalty program prevents him from thinking treasonous thoughts towards Megatron, but only the lethal ones. The others are a bit more... fuzzy. "I... don't /have/ to tell anyone that I know you're... you." He says, still glancing around. "I mean, unless I'm directly asked by a superior officer." Megatron, especially. Deathsaurus nods "Allright. To be honest, between you and me. Would this disguise hold up? I dont understand why we'd need to hide if from Decepticons. Autobots maybe but.." Blast Off shrugs a little. "Well, *I* didn't know who you were, and if you can fool me, you'll probably fool just about anyone." Deathsaurus chuckles. "Thank you for the support. You know. What I heard about your team was not negative. You have shown professionalism and have impressed me. If your team ever needs some extra money, Im sure the Destrons have a few assignments." Well, that certainly rubs the shuttle the *right* way. Blast Off gives Deathsaurus a slow, slightly head-tilted nod of respect. "Pleased to hear it. I'm sure the Combaticons and the Destrons will find something... mutually beneficial." Deathsaurus gives a sharp toothed grin thats visible even in his alt-mode "Excellent. The units in my command know of my return as well. I had to take command after my second..well you know how XO's can be." He says. "Not on your level of course but in the higher eschelons." Blast Off nods, though he halts as Deathsaurus mentions XOs. The second-in-command of the Combaticons lifts an optic ridge. He's about to ask something when Des clarifies. "Ah. Yes... the higher echelons. Some 'XOs' are rather.... steadfast and loyal, you know." Which may be unusual in the Decepticons, but Blast Off- and most if not all the Combaticons- really do respect their leader, and Blast Off will do whatever it takes to support his. Goth nods. "Sí, I was stuck on this terren planet for ah... quite a couple million years it seems, waking at random intervals and staying awake for another random number before my systems shut down form the damage I'd taken from the crash landing." He'd explain. Huffing out another puff of steam from the cold air, and rubs at his shoulders. "Hmph.. I should power this darn thing down, can't handle this temperature as well as my frame can, even then I suspect my frame will find this weather still uncomfortable." Deathsaurus nod s"We should remember to prepare it for extreme temperatures but yes." He says to Goth "I see no need for it right now." he looks to Blast Off. "Of course. When they have a good relationship with their commanders. I wonder what your secret is/" he says. Blast Off looks over at- "Goth." He finally can say the name knowingly. His face pinches as Goth recounts HORRORS of days gone by. "You were *stuck* here for *that* long? Ugh, how unfortunate." He nods. "I suppose I should be going myself... was patrolling the area. Hadn't been here on this mudball for some time." He looks around. "I didn't miss it." Blast Off then chuckles. "It's no secret. I have a Commander *worthy* of my respect. He earned it- from all of us." He brushes off some dust from a heat shield. "And I am a shuttle, after all, I give my deepest respect only where it is deserved." Goth nods. "Had plant life ended up growing in my lines, wasn't comfortable." He'd sigh... He then glances up at sky above and frowns somberly, wishing someone else was here with him, after all he didn't /hate/ this planet, it reminded him of home, after all. He'd shake his head out of it and stood up, had other things to worry about, like debugging Des. Deathsaurus nods "Then I look forward to working with him in the future." his wings wrap around him a bit and he almost looks tired for a moment. "I bet it wasn't." he says to Goth "This planet seems like it could reclaim you if you turn your bak on it." Blast Off winces at the idea of organic material *growing* inside a mech... "Ew." The shuttle looks uncomfortable, rubbing hands together for a moment. "You have my.... sympathies." He nods to Des. "Indeed, this sand and gravel..." He looks down, dusting more off, "it gets *everywhere*. I don't know how they function here. TSK!" Yeah, time to hit the skies. He gives them a salute, then steps away to get ready to transform. "I shall be on my way, then. Gentlemechs." He gives them both a nod. Goth nods and pushes up off the rocks and then looks down at his right arm and hems. "....Lets head back, I need to take some time to look over just what is going on with my holomatter, didn't add these.. tattoos, must have been something the programing added, that I overlooked due not checking the files thoroughly." he'd muse as it fades out of existence, leaving the jacket.. Goth's bat mode raises from behind the rock still cloaked. "Come Des... I also need to run a few diagnostics on you." He'd tack on. Deathsaurus nods "Radio me if you need backup. I should probably go home and test this planet out at another time. I want to know what that holoform is doing as well." He bows deeply to Blast Off and Then to Goth. "Shall we then?" "Of course." Goth says walking along side Des, still cloaked up. Deathsaurus is quiet the whole way back, head held low. Hes probably embarassed about blowing his cover so quick. Failure isnt something he takes well to. category:Logs